


The Playlist

by MuteReality



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuteReality/pseuds/MuteReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s quintessentially poorly written smut for the easily amused and quick cummers; particularly those who are not quite as picky or have simply run out of good reads.  And it is totally Brittana, hints of Santana/Puckerman for "plot."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> Quite a few years back, I decided to write a story. I got three chapters in and lost momentum and never posted it as far as I can remember. I don't know anything about most of the stuff I write about so you shouldn't expect much realism. (I also have little to no clue how to use tags and shit. Sorry.)
> 
> And if you ever read Spashley fanfiction (back in the olden days on a long since lost site) by Mute... ;D

Chapter 1: “Die Young” by Ke$ha  
 

The car pulled up outside of the newest club to hit this town and had barely stopped before a handsome young man in a valet outfit opened the door for me.He quickly offered his hand, which I graciously took and used to pull myself up and out of the low lying vehicle, sexy to be in, awkward to get out of.I was barely steady on my feet before Puck joined me and was hooking his arm with mine.He put on a confident smile and strode forward.I quickly matched his steps and smiled, adding more of a cynical twist to my smile, daring the man at the door to ask for ID.

As we got closer, we kept our eyes trained on the door and did not even slow.The bouncer didn’t try to stop us so we headed straight in and for the bar, just in case the bouncer changed his mind.I leaned back against the bar and glanced around the room as Puck ordered us some drinks.The club was supposed to be something spectacular but it just seemed like every other club.

“The drinks are fucking pricey here,” Puck’s hand appeared in front of my face, drink hanging from his fingertips as if ready to fall at any second.

I quickly grab it and cradle it in both my hands, moving my lips to the straw and taking a sip before turning to look at him, “Good thing you’re buying.”

“We never agreed on that!”I roll my eyes and just avert my gaze to the dance floor after I see him pay for the drinks in a huff.

_Men_. _Why else do they think women date them?It’s not the sex, that’s for sure.I could get that whenever I wanted without all the damn restrictions.It’s the endless flow of free shit.And if it’s not endless, the “relationship” will be as short as their-_

“Shots?”

Nothing more needed to be said as I turned around and grabbed the shot.I took it quick and motioned for another.I took that one down just as quick, cringing ever so slightly this time, before turning to Puck, “Let’s dance.”

He nodded and chugged his beer before letting me take his hand and lead him to the dance floor.We sure as hell weren’t a romantic couple and we didn’t waste a second pretending we were; I was grinding my ass back up against him within seconds.His hands were roaming all over my body, but I mostly kept my hands at my sides or in the air above me, not really interested in touching him.In all honesty, I would have been completely fine had he not been there at all.  

As we moved to the music, I kept my eyes shut, just trying to lose myself to the lyrics, letting them guide my every move.I slowly grew numb to the feeling of his body and started to forget his existence.Then he went and ruined it by abruptly grabbing my hand and yanking me off the floor.I glared at the back of his road kill hair but stopped when we reached the bar and he ordered us drinks.

Another drink and two shots down, I was ready to hit the floor again but Puck needed some coaxing.He didn’t understand why I didn’t want to have a quickie, but after I promised to have one later, albeit when I was drunker, he finally let me pull him to the dance floor once more.I made quick work of going numb this time, the extra liquid in my system allowing me to move more fluidly and with less care.Soon, not only was Puck gone but so was everyone else.I felt all alone on the dance floor until I felt someone staring at me.

I figured it was Puck so I tried to push the feeling away and just ignore it, stick to my happy place.The tugging just continued though so I quickly turned and opened my eyes.I had turned around fast enough that I was able to watch him lift his gaze from my ass, and I knew immediately that it wasn’t his eyes that I was looking for.So, I slowly danced my way back around, searching the mass of bodies for eyes looking in this direction.I wanted to give them a look that would not only get them to back the fuck off but would also get them to move out of this fucking city.

I didn’t see anyone staring at me though so I closed my eyes, but, before I could lose myself again, I felt those eyes on me.I opened my eyes immediately and began seeking them out.This time, I found them, and my eyes went from glaring to empty in seconds.

The eyes looking at me were these beautiful ocean-blue and all I wanted was to see them up close; I wanted to know if it was just the light in the room, if they were maybe even contacts, or if it was just the natural color of their eyes.I licked my lips and let my eyes roam over what else I could see of them in between the strobes of lights.I could make out blonde hair, ever so lightly tanned - but still pale - skin, and a beautiful… _smirk_.  

I smiled slightly then bit my lip, intrigued; _she_ was smirking at me.  

I had to see more of her and I couldn’t because of the people in between us so I decided I needed a little change of scenery.Turning my gaze away from her, I guided Puck’s movements with mine until we were slowly moving closer to her.Every few inches, I would look back to those eyes or that hair, just to make sure she hadn’t gone anywhere.I hesitated a few times when I lost sight of her and I would just stare at where I last remembered her being, almost forgetting to dance as I held my breath.Eventually, her head would reappear, slowly rising up over the shoulders of the people surrounding her on all sides.

I stopped gliding closer when there were only a handful of people between her and me.I wanted to see if she would move closer instead, show me if she was interested.So I waited, closing my eyes and dancing, if that was even what you could call what was now going on. We were a bit closer to fucking than dancing but I still had my thong on and his jeans were zipped up tight.  

My thoughts must not have been only my own though as Puck suddenly pulled me tight against him and ground himself into my ass as he asked, “Bathroom?”

I opened my eyes and looked for a glimpse of sun or sky but could no longer see her or I just couldn’t pick her out of the crowd anymore, “Drink first!”

He nodded in agreement and began to push his way through the mob while I tried to keep up with his rushed pace.I stumbled a little in my heels but caught myself and kept going with only a handful of colorful, Spanish curses.But with Puck now out of sight, I slowed my pace and gingerly made my way through the last few couples and off the floor.  

_Santana Lopez does not embarrass herself, just others._

Upon making it to the slightly less crowded area around the dance floor, I stopped and took a second to catch my breath, looking for Puck at the bar.He was standing at one end of the bar while all three bartenders were at the opposite end so it looked like he might be awhile.I could almost see the steam pouring out of his ears already.Puck was never a patient guy, which is probably why he was one hell of an unfaithful son of a bitch.

“What happened to your boyfriend?”

My first instinct was to spin around, but I did not want to appear enthusiastic or even curious so I just nodded my head in Puck’s direction, “Bar.”

“He shouldn’t leave you alone like this; it can be unsafe for unicorns.”

I tilted my head slightly and quirked an eyebrow. _What?_ Giving in to the building curiosity, I turned to look at her.I opened my mouth to ask her if she was going to share whatever it was that she was on but the words died before they even formed into a witty remark in my head.  

_Her eyes._

Her eyes were clear.So, _so_ clear.They were even lighter than I had originally thought, so instead of just being the color of the ocean, they were the beautiful see-to-the-bottom, crystal clear, light blue ocean color you usually only see around really beautiful - and clean - islands. They were literally stunning.I’d have more control over my body if she had just used a taser on my brain.

She smiled softly then looked towards the bar, obviously unperturbed by my speechlessness, “He looks like he is about to get your drink.”

I nod slowly, willing to just accept whatever she says.By this point, I knew I wanted her; I just didn’t know if I could have her, especially if I couldn’t even speak to her.I had to try, “Dance?”  

_A for effort_.

She smirked again, a really pretty, innocent but also not-so-innocent smirk.  

_What the fuck am I even saying?_  

“I’d love to,” she held up her hand to me.

I bit my lip and glanced back at Puck; I could see him hand over some cash and then wait expectantly for his change, which was probably only a few cents.  

_Cheap bastard._

I knew it was now or never, so I took a deep breath and turned back to her, taking her hand, “After you.”I was the one that asked her after all.

She turned and quickly led the way back through the throng, her hand tightening around mine.I glanced back once more, just in time to see him turn around, so I ducked my head and let myself disappear into the crowd.I just hoped he didn’t try to come find me, because then I would have to go with him.Just because I know I’m gay doesn’t mean I need anyone else to know, let alone Puck.

Blue Eyes pulled me over to the far side of the floor where it met the wall before coming to an abrupt stop.She turned and pulled me in front of her so I wound up between her and the aforementioned wall.It was only as she did so that I realized how much darker it was over here and that there were quite a few men, and a couple women, who were leaning against the wall, being ground against by their “dance partners.”  

_Was she going to do that to me?!_

She cupped my chin and gently turned me towards her.Once my eyes locked onto hers, she slid her hand up, letting her fingertips trail along my skin, as she cupped my cheek.

I bit my lip and closed my eyes, trying to remind myself that I was in a club, the land of one night stands, and not in the closet at some middle school party.Thinking stopped all together though when her cheek suddenly grazed mine and her breath curled around the shell of my ear as she breathed.I could almost feel her licking her lips.

“Relax.”

She said it like it was so simple but it wasn’t; my heart was rampaging against the confines of my chest and my brain wasn’t doing much better.She pulled back, letting her hand slip away, but I was just too tense so I shrugged and looked around, suddenly embarrassed and uncomfortable.It had been awhile since I’d done anything with a girl and it was showing.She wasn’t about to give up though, so she placed her hands on my shoulders and gently pushed me back.

I was so close to the wall that I had already hit it before I had even registered her pushing.At first, I gasped and glanced behind me, thinking I may have bumped into someone, but quickly realized my mistake and turned back to her, hoping she hadn’t noticed.She gave me a reassuring smile - which did little for my stomach - in response.

I didn’t want her to know that though, so I gave her a soft smile back.I watched as her smile turned into a slight smirk before disappearing completely into a neutral expression.That had me worried for a second before I saw her eyes close and her body start to move.  

_Wow._

My vision expanded to take her all in as well as the lights dancing behind her and life suddenly became a slow-motion, flip-book movie, my mouth falling open as she moved.It was just like a scene from a movie, and, even though the dancing was PG or PG-13 at the most, it was affecting me more than any porno ever had.

_Just imagine if her clothes were-_

I cut myself off so I could focus on seeing the rest of her since I had been so distracted by her eyes before.And now that I could finally take all of her in, I noticed that she was pretty tall, a few inches taller than me if I wasn’t hearing my heels.She was wearing a small, tight white tank top that just barely overlapped the top of her skin-tight, dark blue jeans; every now and then, the shirt would rise up and show off slivers of skin, including the inside of her hips, my weakness.And, after my eyes travelled down for what seemed like 30 minutes, I noticed she was wearing a pair of white high-tops and it made me realize just how casually dressed she was.I suddenly felt so over-dressed; even if she was the one that was underdressed in comparison to everyone else, I felt like she was too fucking gorgeous to be wrong, thus everyone else was.  

And I just couldn’t stop staring.

After several minutes of possibly - read: definitely - drooling, I managed to finally close my mouth, but only so I could bite my lip while I clenched my thighs together.That is the moment she chose to open her eyes and look at me.Her eyes looked darker than they did before and it made me wonder what she had been thinking to make them change like that.Then her eyes dipped down, looking me over, and I knew I had an idea.

“Last call!”

My eyes widened and I quickly yanked my phone out of the top of my dress to see that it was a hell of a lot later than I had realized and a sudden panic consumed me. _Puck._ He was my ride and if I didn’t find him before closing, he’d probably leave me behind.  

Just as I was about to call him, her soft hand wrapped around mine and she leaned into my ear, “Are you going to dance with me?”

I looked up at her as she pulled back to see that she was biting her lip, looking so disappointed and sad, so, before I could even think about it, I nodded and pushed myself off the wall, putting my phone away at the same time.In an instant, her face was illuminated with a smile and she wrapped her arms around me, repeatedly thanking me as if I had just agreed to donate a kidney or something.

I just chuckled as she let go and pulled back, grabbing my hands as she did.She lifted our hands up and turned around, wrapping my arms around her waist, and then backed up against me.She quickly got back into her rhythm, but this time, she was grinding up against me and I just froze.I’m used to taking charge, not the other way around.So, I just watched as she ground her ass into me and it was like I was in my own slice of heaven.

It only lasted a second though as she suddenly turned around, leaving my hands behind her as she brought her hands to my neck.She leaned in once again, “If you just wanted me to grind up against you, I would have just given you a lap dance,” my mouth dropped as the images began flooding my mind, “… but I want to dance with you!”

I nodded and shut my mouth before closing my eyes and taking a deep breath.I laced my fingers behind her and began to slowly dance.I felt her move with me and it made me smile and open my eyes, her eyes meeting mine.Then I remembered that we are in a club and not at a school dance or something; I must look like a fool.I must have looked like a fool since she first came up to me, which was not acceptable.

I felt my confidence come flooding back to me; it was time to show this girl what Santana Lopez can do.I pulled her tight against me and began to let the music guide me.She seemed to see it as a bit of a challenge and started to dance against me.

“Last song!”

_Damn it!_ I can’t believe I wasted so much time; I’m not ready for this to end.

I didn’t have enough time to think any more about my regret as she suddenly moved right up against me, her chest pressed against mine as the last song filled the club.Her lips brushed against my ear as she suddenly began to sing.

“I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums.Oh what a shame that you came here with someone.So while you’re here in my arms, let’s make the most of the night like we’re gonna die young.

I bit my lip and smiled as I recognized the song.

“We’re gonna die young.We’re gonna die young.Let’s make the most of the night like we’re gonna die young.”

Her leg slipped between mine as she slid her hands down, straight to my ass, no hesitation.The brashness made me suck in a deep breath just to help stop myself from slamming her against the wall.

“Let’s make the most of the night like we’re gonna die young,” she began purposely moving her thigh against me, using her hands to grind me down on it.  

_Wanky._  

“Young hearts, out our minds.Runnin’ till we outta time.Wild childs lookin’ good, livin’ hard just like we should.Don’t care who’s watchin’ when we tearin’ it up.That magic that we got nobody can touch.”

I felt so raunchy as my dress slid up my thighs and I made no move to stop it; her thigh felt so good between my legs, I didn’t want to stop.I did want to moan though so I bit down on her shoulder which made her voice rise slightly before lowering quickly. 

“Lookin’ for some trouble tonight.Take my hand, I’ll show you the wild side.Like it’s the last night of our lives, we’ll keep dancing’ till we die.”Her hands began to knead my ass, “I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums.Oh what a shame that you came here with someone.So while you’re here in my arms, let’s make the most of the night like we’re gonna die young.”

Suddenly, she slid her hands to my hips and pressed me back against the wall, pinning me to it.My head bounced back and came to rest on the wall.Her eyes met mine and I could see her lips still moving and while I couldn’t really hear her, my brain seemed to think it could.

“We’re gonna die young.We’re gonna die young.Let’s make the most of the night like we’re gonna die young.”

Her eyes were now so dark that I couldn’t tell they were blue anymore, but that could have been from how dark it was over here.Or it could be from the fact that she wanted to fuck me just as much as I wanted her to.  

She slid one hand to my thigh and lifted it up, hooking it over her hip before leaning back in, “Let’s make the most of the night like we’re gonna die young.”She was grinding into me again, harder and more persistent.  

I moved my arms up to wrap around her neck and dug my nails in wherever they landed, my eyes closing so I could focus on my other senses.

“Young punks takin’ shots, strippin’ down to dirty socks.Music up, getting’ hot.Kiss me, gimme all you’ve got.It’s pretty obvious that you got a crush; that magic in your pants, it’s makin’ me blush.”

She was rocking into me like a seasoned pro, and I should know.I knew that this might even be a whole other level, even for me.I usually had at least a stall door between me and other people, but I didn’t give a fuck.I _was_ going to cum.

“Lookin’ for some trouble tonight.Take my hand, I’ll show you the wild side.Like it’s the last night of our lives, we’ll keep dancin’ till we die.”

_I might die if I don’t cum before the end of this fucking song!_

“I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums.Oh what a shame that you came here with someone.So while you’re here in my arms, let’s make the most of the night like we’re gonna die young.”  

I was getting closer and closer to euphoria.I panted into her ear, “Soooooo close.”

“I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums.Oh what a shame that you came here with someone.So while you’re here in my arms, let’s make the most of the night like we’re gonna die young.”

And with a final thrust of her thigh, I came, but her thigh didn’t stop, dragging my orgasm out.

“We’re gonna die young.We’re gonna die young.”Her thigh slowed till it finally completely stopped, “Let’s make the most of the night like we’re gonna die young.”


End file.
